


It’s a Match

by diaanaprince



Category: DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional, F/F, Fluff, Medical Procedures, Old Piece, Romance, my babies all sad and crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaanaprince/pseuds/diaanaprince
Summary: “I wonder if you can fly now that you have my kidney.”“Wait, what?”





	It’s a Match

“She needs a new kidney. Without it, we know for a fact that she won’t make it for as long as you want her to.”

 

They didn’t say it like that to you. Thats just how they’d explained it to Diana. Slowly, as if she were a child who didn’t understand. They’d pulled her out of the room and into the hallway, the hallway she hadn’t been into since she’d arrived from work when she got the call that you’d fainted and were unconscious. That you had been rushed to the hospital.

 

“She’s had kidney disease, yes, but this is all so sudden, how low she went just this morning.”

 

“I thought she was on dialysis?”

 

“That gives her about five years.” Diana’s expression visibly changed. “We want to do a transplant, but we’re worried about finding a donor in time. She’s on the list, but definitely not at the top.”

 

“What is the longest she could live for?”

 

“Again, at most she has five years right now, but that’s only if she improves enough to go home. We’re going tocontinue dialysis, until we can try to find a donor.”

 

 

You didn’t know any of that really, you knew that you were in the hospital, that Diana came as soon as she could, and that it was because of your kidneys. That’s all you knew.

 

Donor. Diana knew that word. She heard it at doctors appointments and hospital visits, as expected. It’d always been referenced to as some sort of backup plan, a plan B just in case the current progress fell through. It sounded as if it would never even come to that point, that a donor would be unnecessary. By now, it seemed like that was the only option.

 

“Diana,” you whispered and looked up a bit, as you’d expected, she was sitting slightly to your left, the worried expression lingering.

“Yes?”

“Am I going to be okay?” She didn’t answer for a second. A few seconds. She opened her mouth to speak, and she originally was going to say yes, but she didn’t want to lie to you at a time like that. “Diana?”

“I hope so. I really hope so.”

“What do you mean? I get to leave soon right?”

“(Y/N), you didn’t faint because of something minor,” she really didn’t want to be the one to have to tell you this. “It’s your kidneys, dialysis isn’t working well anymore.”

To you, her words were coming out slower than they actually were, quieter than they actually were. Just because of the medicine you were on. It didn’t click as fast as it should have.

“They can start it again, it’s okay.” She shook her head and shut her eyes tightly. “What is it?”

“I mean, they can’t.” You furrowed your eyebrows a little, as she continued. “you only have a few years left if you don’t do a transplant.” She was stroking your hair now, as she usually did when you were tense during appointments or whenever you received news related to the subject. “They’re looking for a donor.”

Quietly, your eyes moved from her to the ceiling. She searched your face for any sign of disappointment, pain, anger, any sign that this would effect you in ways other than physically.

“I’m sorry baby.” You closed your eyes.

“I knew that this would happen. I knew it.” What Diana couldn’t see, she heard.

You didn’t sound angry, you didn’t even sound surprised. She didn’t know what else to say, this whole time and throughout this whole journey, Diana had known exactly what to say to make it a little bit better, or to at least make the pain lessen. But now, there wasn’t anything she could say.

There was one thing that she could do, but even that had its risks. Its risks in being able to happen, and its risks in happening successfully.

Research was a big part of everything. They (the hospital) had encouraged you and Diana to do some research of your own so that you’d be familiar with certain things and receive answers to your questions. When you lacked motivation or just didn’t feel like doing any research because you felt like this was going to be the end, you stopped and planned to resume later. Diana didn’t stop. Even now, knowing that without a donor, she still tried to find way to get you higher on the list, ways to allow you to build strength until a donor was found.

 

Even how to determine if a direct donation could be made in this situation.

Gladly, she learned that it was very much possible, and very much encouraged. One more thing that she could check off.

 

As for you, It was also encouraged that you stay in and near the hospital as they searched for a donor and worked on getting your strength up. It became a routine, Diana would go to work for a few hours, you’d stay at the hospital with whatever visitors there were and continue receiving treatment. She’d get off of work, and get back to you. Somewhere in the process, when she needed to, she’d get necessary blood work done for a reason that you didn’t know about yet. Without you knowing, she’d finish up and be right back at your side, doing her best to ensure you were comfortable and confident for the most part, while praying that everything, specifically one thing, would go smoothly.

 

“I’m starting to feel a little better you know,” your words came out muffled, a tiny hospital bed with two people in it caused a lot of squishing together. Not that it was a problem, the cuddling and bonding time that came with it made up for the discomfort that accompanied it. “I can keep more things down now and I’m not as weak.”

“I’m glad.”

“Have they told you anything about a donor?”

She could have been honest, and told you the news she’d gotten then. Or she could have done the proper thing, like the doctors had asked of her.

“Not yet. But we will soon. I know it.”

“How long have I been here?”

“A few months.” A moment of silence made its way into the room, other than the beeping of a monitor and the muffled sounds of nurses and carts shuffling around outside.

“Will I go home soon?” Now, she could tell you what at first was a lie.

“Yes.”

 

——————————

 

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N)?” A smiling face that you were familiar with knocked at the door, before fully entering the room. “Can I come in?”

You nodded, and as they stepped in, you say their hands holding something, what looked like a paper, behind their back.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better. Not perfect, but I think that I’m improving.”

“That’s good to hear. I’m not sure if Diana told you; is she here?” At the moment, no. It was three, so she was, or at least should have been on her way back to the hospital now.

“Not right now, why?”

“I’m not sure if she told you, but you’ll be going home sooner than we planned.” He handed the black card that was behind his back at first over to you, and allowed you to read it over. “I think that’s going to make you feel a lot better.”

 

The card was small and simple, and the message wasquite clear once you flipped it open.

In big, bold white letters, the top read: “We found a match! You and ***** ****** have no antibodies against each other.”

At first, you’d only scanned over the words, and what’s stood out were “match” and “no antibodies”, so you immediately knew that it was confirmed that you had a donor. But it wasn’t until the second time you read it over that the blanks filled themselves in.

 

“We found a match! You and Diana Prince have no antibodies against each other.”

 

“She was determined to either get you to the top of the list, or get you a kidney as soon as she could. Luckily, it was the latter one of the two.”

Then came the tears. The happy tears that finally came that were accompanied by a few small laughs that this was all real, and it was all happening. The doctor completely understood, and agreed to return after Diana had arrived so that the two of you could finish all the paperwork and schedule the surgery.

It felt so surreal. Something that had been troubling you for so many years was possibly about end for good.

It was a relief.

 

“(Y/N), how are you?”

“Diana, you’re giving me a kidney?” You held the card up a little so that she could see it from the doorway. “Really?” She smiled at your positive and teary-eyed reaction, and made her way over to the bed.

“They said it was a match, and it seemed like the right thing to do.” From your position on the bed, you pulled as much of her as you could into your arms and held her there, sniffling into her shoulder quietly.

“Thank you Diana, thank you so much.” You said quietly, you could feel her rubbing your back and heard what sounded like her crying as well.

“I’m really for you to get better, and for you to feel better.”

“Do you think that it’ll be normal? With you being a demigod and all?”

“If anything, I think that it would make everything a little bit better.

The surgery was scheduled to take place four weeks later.

 

On the day of the surgery, it wasn’t as hectic and you’d thought it would be. The doctors let you go home the night before, giving both and you and Diana a list of things you both couldn’t do before the surgery the next day. They encouraged you both to pack bags, because you’d be there for about ten days together. Diana of course, wouldn’t take that long to heal, but you being a mortal and all would take some time.

You couldn’t tell if you were more anxious or excited, and you couldn’t tell which of the two was causing both of you to lose sleep that night.

 

“Diana, are you awake?” She didn’t say anything for a few seconds. “I can’t sleep. I’m scared.”

“Scared of what?” Her accent was thicker, as it usually was when she’d just woken up. “Your surgery will be fine, trust me.”

“I’m worried about yours. You go in before me. After that I’ll go in.”

“I’m sure they’ll put us in the same room afterwards, it’s okay.” She reached for and squeezed your hand gently. “Get some rest. Okay?”

 

You said your quick but meaningful goodbye to Diana before they took her into the operating room, but something really hit you before she was out of your sight.

She didn’t look scared at all. She didn’t sound scared, look scared, nothing. You didn’t know if it was because she knew she’d be fine because she was a Demigod, or if it was that she was just that selfless. Selfless enough that she’d willingly do this for you, without even thinking of any repercussions. It was comforting in a way.

 

As expected, her surgery went well, and you were taken into yours, which went smoothly as well. Just as you had both hoped, you were put in the same recovery room, so that when you felt well enough you could both talk.

She’d been awake for a little while after they’d brought you in, but she hadn’t said much. She looked over at you sleeping for a little while, until she drifted back off on her own.

 

“Diana?” At the sound of your voice her eyes fluttered open a little, and a smile spread across her lips when she say that you were awake and okay.

“Hi.” You giggled softly at then hoarseness in both of your voices. “Do you feel better?”

“It hurts, but guess what?”

“What?”

“I have a working kidney now, because of you.” You looked down, then back at her. “If I could, I would come lay with you.”

“That’s okay. We’ll be able to do it soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi. love you guys


End file.
